


melting pot

by fuwafuwaa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwaa/pseuds/fuwafuwaa
Summary: Oracle: whatNoir: What is it?Oracle: crow just asked if joker has a crush on him





	melting pot

**Author's Note:**

> ITS GORO DAYYY
> 
> please don't take this seriously because this entire premise is stupid

**Kurusu:** Meet me in Leblanc, 8:00 sharp. Don’t be late.

**Akechi:** Ah, it is a phantom thief meeting?

**Akechi:** Joker?

**Akechi:** You didn’t answer my question.

**Akechi:** Hello?

 

He had gotten the text during work, right in the middle of him trying to concentrate on the massive paperwork in front of him. He’d gotten plenty of cryptic texts from the Phantom Thief leader, but none more cryptic than this.

Did they find out about the plan?

Who was he kidding, they already knew about the stupid plan. Why he’s still going through with it, not even he knew. Tucked in between his ribs, Loki laughs. Was Joker going to murder him? Was today his last day to live? It wasn’t as if he had any more hope of murdering Shido, but if Kurusu could at least be a little kind to schedule his fucking death that would be appreciated.

Loki just laughs louder and Robin just holds his head in his hands in exasperation.

 

**Akechi:** Sakura-chan, can you please explain this to me.

[ _Akechi sent a screenshot._ ]

**Sakura:** any other time id like to be mean and tell you nothing but i actually have no idea what he’s doing this time

**Akechi:** I’m aware you have the Cafe bugged… Has he not said anything?

**Sakura:** listen if i say i don’t have anything it means i don’t have anything

**Sakura:** i don’t think he even said a word today

**Akechi:** I see… Well, thank you.

**Akechi:** Pray for me if I die?

**Sakura:** i’ll tell sojiro to leave pancakes at your grave

**Akechi:** Thanks.

 

Akechi is about to place his phone in his pocket before it starts frantically buzzing.

 

**Sakura:** WAIT NO DONT GO TO LEBLANC

**Akechi:** Why?

**Sakura:** SOMETHING WEIRD

**Sakura:** CANT EXPLAIN

**Sakura:** LISTEN I HATE YOU AND ALL BUT MAYBE NOT ENOUGH TO WANT YOU TO DIE???

**Sakura:** JUST DONT COME TO LEBLANC

**Sakura:** IM SERIOUS

**Akechi:** I appreciate your honesty in regards to your feelings towards me, but I think I’m going to head to Leblanc anyway?

**Akechi:** Does it have something to do with Joker?

**Sakura:** PANCAKE DETECTIVE JUST LISTEN TO ME AND DONT DO THE THING

**Akechi:** I’ll take that as a yes.

**Sakura:** NOOOOOO

 

“That was weird.” Akechi muses to himself, ignoring the frantic buzzing of his phone. He packs up his things and heads out the door, only being stopped by Sae herself, who looks a little…frazzled? What is going on today.

“Akechi! Are you heading to Leblanc?” She asks. “Uh…yes?” He answers. “Don’t. Makoto just texted me and told me to keep you from going to Leblanc today.” She says frantically. “Listen, I’ll treat you to that expensive sushi place you like so much! I’ll even let you order off the menu!”

Akechi gives Sae the most unimpressed look he can muster. “…Yeah, I’m gonna have to decline, thanks.” He pans, awkwardly shuffling around her. “Going to Leblanc. No, I’m not listening to you, Goodbye.” And he speeds off towards the station before Sae can protest further.

 

On the train to Leblanc, the boy checks his phone to see even more texts; surprisingly from the rest of the group individually.

 

**Takamaki:** AKECHI GORO DO /NOT/ GO TO LEBLANC

**Takamaki:** SERIOUSLY I KNOW WE DON’T LIKE YOU MUCH BUT THIS IS A PROBLEM YOU SHOULDN’T GET INTO FOR YOUR OWN SAKE

**Sakamoto:** dude just turn around and walk away

**Sakamoto:** YOU CAN GET COFFEE SOME OTHER TIME ITS NOT WORTH IT

**Okumura** : Akechi-kun, please don’t go to Leblanc!

**Okumura:** It’s not safe!

**Niijima:** Akechi, just turn and leave!

**Niijima:** Go with sis to that sushi place instead!

**Kitagawa:** I must agree with the others, It’s not safe for you to head to Leblanc today.

 

With gritted teeth, Akechi switches over to the group chat and furiously starts to type in a message.

 

**Crow:** OKAY, WHAT the HELL is everyone’s problem?!

**Panther:** DO NOT GO TO LEBLANC

**Crow:** And why not?!

**Crow:** Seriously, you’re all being cryptic as shit!

**Crow:** I know you all hate me, but if you’re going to make me stay away from Leblanc, AT LEAST give me a reason!

**Queen:** It’s different this time! Please, don’t go to Leblanc today!

**Crow:** You’re all usually more tactful than THIS.

**Noir:** We know, but just listen to us this one time!

**Crow:** What’s so bad that all of you are bombarding my phone and telling me to stay away?!

**Joker:** Just ignore them, they’re all being ridiculous.

**Skull:** HE’S HERE

**Oracle:** IN THE NAME OF LEBLANC I CONDEMN YOU

**Panther:** LEAVE HIM BE YOU WEIRDO

**Okumura:** Don’t you DARE lay a hand on Crow!

**Crow:** What the fuck.

**Joker:** Are you still coming to Leblanc, Crow?

**Crow:** Yes? I’m almost there.

**Oracle:** CROW YOU IDIOT

**Joker:** Oh, good. See you soon.

 

He was starting to think it was some weird sort of plan concocted by the others to keep him from prematurely murdering the bespectacled boy, but what made him a little concerned was the way they reacted towards Joker speaking in the chat.

_He’s their leader, isn’t he?_ He thinks to himself just as he approaches the doors of Leblanc, placing a hand on the doorknob. _Why the sudden hostili-_

Akechi stops short when he sees the familiar face of Kurusu, and the other familiar face of…Kurusu.

What.

Kurusu is holding the other Kurusu by the shirt collar, eyes wide and frantic at the sight of Akechi standing at the door. The other Kurusu is watching Akechi with a pleasant smile, his phone in his hand, golden eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Hey, Akechi.” Other Kurusu greets as Kurusu hisses out a panicked, “What are you doing here?! Didn’t the others warn you?!”

“Y…Yes?” Akechi answers confusedly. The red eyed boy points to the golden-eyed Kurusu in confusion, and he just gives him a wink. Kurusu immediately knees the other Kurusu and shoves him to the floor, rushing around the counter as the other Kurusu laughs weakly.

This was getting confusing and weird. Loki laughs harder in his ribs.

“We have to go. Now.” Kurusu says, grabbing Akechi by the shoulders. “Oh c’mon, Am I really not allowed to talk to him?” Other Kurusu says pleasantly. “No, _Joker!_ You’re not allowed to talk to him!” Kurusu yells back.

Wait a second.

“Joker?” Akechi asks. Golden-eyed Kurusu points to himself with a smile. Akechi’s eyes flicker from Kurusu to Joker before he finally turns to the boy and asks, “What the fuck happened while I was gone.”

“Do you want the short version of the long version?” Joker asks.

“Shut up, Joker!”

“Please give me the reasonable version.”

“Look, I went to Mementos and there was this weird shadow that separated Arsene and I, so now _he’s_ here as a separate entity and I just want him to go away!” Kurusu explains, voice ending in a whine as he finishes. Akechi gives him a somewhat confused look.

“Uh… Usually this just calls for you and the others to go back into Mementos to look for the problem, right?” Joker snorts at the boy’s suggestion. “They already tried.”

“…Right.” Akechi gently pries Kurusu’s hands off him. “Going by the Metaverse rules, you’re essentially Shadow Kurusu, are you not?”

Joker nods.

“Meaning that if we want you,” Akechi points to Joker. “To go back to him,” He points to Kurusu next. “We just need to satisfy whatever desire it is that you have.” Kurusu immediately pales at this.

A buzz from Kurusu and Akechi’s phone respectively has them both looking at their screens.

 

**Oracle:** THATS IT???

**Queen:** You gave us grief for nothing!

**Crow:** Honestly, I’m surprised any of you functioned properly.

**Skull:** shut up its not like you’re any better

**Crow:** I’m not, but thanks for the crippling reminder, Skull.

**Panther:** SKULL

**Skull:** WHAT??

 

“No! No no no, We don’t have to do that!” Kurusu protests.

 

**Oracle:** What why

**Noir:** What did he say?

**Oracle:** joker said we don’t have to do that which is stupid

**Queen:** If doing whatever Joker doesn’t want to means we don’t have to deal with a constantly judgemental Joker, I’m doing it.

**Queen:** Sorry, Joker. I love you, but not enough to deal with this stupidity you got yourself into.

**Fox:** Seconded.

 

Usually, Akechi would be rather happy at his team not willing to indulge in his antics, but right now wasn’t the best time to be a smug little shit. “Alright, What do you want.” Joker grins at Akechi.

“Oh, that’s not for me to say. Why don’t you ask Akira?” The bespectacled boy covering his face like he had just seen something scandalous. “Kurusu.” Akechi pans. Kurusu shakes his head indignantly. “You don’t need to know!”

 

**Oracle:** OH MY GOD JUST TELL HIM ALREADY

 

“Shut up! It’s not easy to tell him!” Kurusu yells, flustered beyond all belief. Akechi rolls his eyes and lifts his head, asking, “Does this dumbass have a crush on me or what?”

 

Record scratch.

 

**Oracle:** what

**Noir:** What is it?

**Oracle:** crow just asked if joker has a crush on him

**Noir:** Oh.

**Noir:** Oh, Absolutely.

**Panther:** have you SEEN Joker when he sees Crow? he just spontaneously combusts

**Crow:** Seriously?

**Oracle:** JOKER WHAT THE FUCK

**Noir:** Oracle, don’t swear!

**Oracle:** NOIR BABE I LOVE YOU BUT THIS /BITCH/

 

“You made your friends go through all this bullshit just because you couldn’t stop being an idiot and _tell_ me that you’re in love with me.” Akechi says. Joker has started laughing and Kurusu just nods, hands still over his face.

Akechi sighs. He had to admit that he _was_ rather fond of the boy, their stupid little conversations and their chess games. Maybe he actually did have a crush on the boy too.

He can just picture Loki laughing his ass off as Robin holds up a sign that says in big red letters, ‘YOU THINK???’

“If you’d like to stop trying to become a puddle, I’d like to kiss you now.” Akechi says, resigned to this circle of stupidity. “Huhwhat-” Kurusu lifts his hands from his face and Akechi takes that opportunity to press his lips against Kurusu’s, grabbing at the boy’s wrists to keep him from covering his face again.

He hears Joker snickering again and Akechi pulls away to glare at him. “Are you done? Can you go back now?” The boy asks in an irritated tone as Joker nods, straightening up. “Well, I’d say today was a job well done. Hopefully you’ll be able to do the same in real life.”

Akechi frowns. “What are you talking about?”

Joker grins. “Come now, Detective. You couldn’t possibly have assumed the Metaverse could separate myself and my contractee. Why,” The last thing Akechi sees is a glint of gold. “This is simply a dream.”

 

Akechi wakes up, head down on his desk. 

He sits up, eyes trailing over to his phone. The screen reads September 15th. A premonition dream? Maybe. Loki is strangely silent, and Robin Hood even more so.

He goes over the events of his dream, Shido’s plan, the Phantom Thieves and Kurusu admitting that he liked him. The last part give Akechi a strange feeling in his chest. Probably not heartburn.

By the time he’s sorted out his thoughts, Akechi finds himself standing before the door of Leblanc. Maybe, he could change it. He still wanted to kill Shido, but maybe Kurusu could provide a better option. Besides, he was already feeling guilty for Isshiki. He didn’t want to kill Okumura too.

He didn’t want to kill Kurusu.

The bell jingles, signalling his arrival.

Kurusu is standing behind the counter, his friends all packed into one booth. “Hey, Akechi.” Kurusu greets pleasantly, but Akechi isn’t having it today. “Kurusu, I’m going to ask you a few questions. Don’t take them in the wrong way, but please answer me truthfully.” He says, his tone strangely somber.

He can feel the gaze of his friends, all of them staring at him. “…You’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves.” He starts. Kurusu gulps. “Please answer. I won’t get mad if you lie, but answer me truthfully.”

There is rustling from the booth, most likely Sakamoto or Niijima about to throw hands. Kurusu nods.

“You’re all about to infiltrate Okumura’s palace.”

Another nod.

“You were already aware of me knowing about you all.”

He nods.

“…My final question,” He begins quietly. “Doesn’t require your answer, though I would like to hear it. You can lie to me for this one, if it makes you feel better.” Kurusu frowns a little.

“…Are you in love with me, Akira?” Akechi raises his head to look directly at the boy, who stares back with wide eyes. The thieves in the booth all have a similar expression. He smiles when Kurusu fails to answer. “Thank you for you time.” He says, turning on his heels to leave.

He manages to get to the door before Sakura beats him to it, holding her hands out to block the exit. “Nope. You can’t just walk in here and ask him that, then just leave!” She says indignantly. “I never really expected an answer for that question if I’m being honest.” He says. “So why did you come here?” Takamaki is asking.

“…Personally, I don’t know. I felt like I should. Maybe I felt like I had to apologise to you for what happened to your mother.” Sakura lowers her hands a little, her expression changing to anger to stunned surprise. “Maybe I felt like I had some sort of chance to change things with all of you.” Akechi turns to look at the others. “Maybe I was too scared to die.”

“I don’t know.” He finishes. “Maybe I’m just being a fool.” He smiles. “But that’s just to be expected isn’t it?”

“No,” Kurusu starts. “It really isn’t.”

“Ah, I see.”

There is silence.

“…Do you want to talk about it?” Takamaki is asking. “Perhaps. If you all would let me explain myself.” Akechi replies. Kitagawa is rising from his seat, gesturing for Akechi to sit. Sakura has grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the booth.

“Akechi,” Kurusu says, approaching the booth. “I didn’t tell you my answer.” Akechi blinks. “…What will it be, then?”

“…I do. Love you I mean.” Kurusu rubs the back of his neck as Akechi smiles, warm and genuine. “I see.” He says mildly. “I happen to love you as well.”

“So? Where do we go from here?” Niijima is asking. “We can start by hearing this guy out,” Sakamoto nodding towards Akechi. “Sins and all.” Sakura has taken a seat next to him. He didn’t know if she would forgive him. He didn’t know if any of them would forgive him. But he had to try at least, if he wanted to fix what he’d done. Akira smiles at Akechi from beside him, squeezing his hand.

He didn’t know where he was going from here, but he’ll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where i was going with this if i'm being honest. i just wanted to write for pancake day


End file.
